Caught
by Snootiegirl99
Summary: Summary: Rex and Cody suspect that the Generals' strange behavior might indicate bad news for the rest of the troops.


Title: Caught

Author: snootiegirl

Rating: M

Summary: Rex and Cody suspect that the Generals' strange behavior might indicate bad news for the rest of the troops.

A/N: Thanks, TM for the push and the great revision advice. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Generals Skywalker and Kenobi marched resolutely through the rain of droid blaster fire, on a determined route toward the Separatist stronghold. They had been commanding a siege of the facility for a week, and today was the day they finally broke through the deflector shield and made their way for the main building.

Their top Clone commanders Rex and Cody were in hot pursuit of the Generals, both seeing their personal duty as backing up the two Jedi they had come to trust most of any in the GAR. They moved from cover to cover, neither possessing the benefit of the Force to warn them of enemy first before it hit them. As such, their progress was slowed somewhat.

Skywalker and Kenobi disappeared into the building through the ragged hole one of the Clone cannons had torn into it. It was big enough for an AT-RT to pass through without the trooper even needing to duck his bucket to avoid collision. Then the darkness beyond swallowed the Jedi, and their Clone commanders knew enough from experience to await orders to follow the Jedi into the mouth of the rancor.

They created a perimeter with the nearest squads to prevent the Seps from sneaking up on the Jedi from the rear. At first they caught the faint hum of the lightsabers as they slashed the droids to smoldering pieces. But as the Jedi continued their campaign, the sounds died on the wind. The Clones continued to hold the line.

When the droid ranks began drying up outside of the building that harbored the Separatist leaders in charge of this backwater planet, Cody and Rex started to exchange pointed looks. The Jedi were taking too long. They should have at least reported in. And their comm inquiries to their Generals were not getting any response.

"Should we investigate?" Rex asked.

"Give them another few minutes. They might still be in the middle of a firefight. We don't want to distract them," Cody replied, regulations taking precedence over personal feelings.

Inside the Sep headquarters, Anakin and Obi-Wan fought like men possessed-possessed of the Force that flowed through them. They cut down droids with minimal effort and maximum efficiency, saving their energy for bigger challenges.

Meeting back-to-back in their defensive stance, they volleyed shot after shot of blaster fire back into the battle droids, removing heads and limbs, making smoking piles of durasteel like artificial mountains of technology. It's almost a shame, Obi-Wan thought fleetingly.

But only fleetingly, as a blaster came all too close to hitting his partner. Anakin ducked in time, but his cloak was singed. And the return volley from Anakin's lightsaber managed to singe Obi-Wan as well.

"Ah!" Obi-Wan gasped and threw a scowl in Anakin's direction.

But there was no time for more of a rebuke. They continued their fight. After several more minutes, they were victorious. Breathing heavily and sweating profusely, they each caught each other's eye. Obi-Wan was the first to speak.

"Well," he huffed and puffed. "That could have gone better."

"What do you mean, Obi-Wan? We got them all. What's wrong?" Anakin responded between deep breaths.

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously. "You almost hit me with that blaster bolt! You have to be more careful." Obi-Wan leaned over and placed his hands on his knees to further catch his breath.

Anakin laughed. "You worry too much, Master." Obi-Wan scowled at him again.

"And you don't worry enough," was his rejoinder, as he examined the blaster mark in his new cloak.

They both commenced brushing themselves off and then turned to check each other for more damage or mess. "Well," Obi-Wan said grudgingly. "At least it wasn't worse. Only a few nicks and scrapes for both of us." He sighed in relief.

Anakin, however, was not content with the end of the conversation. "So you admit that I didn't imminently put your life in danger? I didn't almost get you fried?" he asked with his usual amount of cheek.

Obi-Wan stopped his fastidious grooming and cast a sidelong look at his former apprentice. "I admit nothing," he replied. Then he smiled ever so slightly.

Movement caught the corner of Anakin's eye, and before he even had time to utter a sound, he was in motion to intercept a super battle droid that had emerged from one of the many portals to this central control room. His lightsaber burned the air as it returned the blaster volleys that the droid managed to squeeze off before being sliced neatly in two. Anakin turned in panic to look for his partner, not immediately seeing him. He spun in a circle, searching.

"It's all right, Anakin," a voice issued from right next to his left ear. Anakin froze. "I'm all right." Obi-Wan had ducked behind a panel to avoid the blaster fire as Anakin dispatched the droid. Then he had quickly made his way to his partner's side to allay his fears for his safety.

Anakin spun and collided bodily with Obi-Wan, the older man grasping his biceps to keep the larger body from overcorrecting them both onto a heap of droids that still smoked with heat. They would surely have emerged with burns from that catastrophe. When they steadied, they took a moment to assure themselves that they were indeed all right and safe.

"We should recon the hallways for more SBD's," Obi-Wan whispered. "We'll rendezvous back here afterward." He gestured with his chin for Anakin to take the portal from which the droid just emerged. Anakin nodded silently and departed.

Thirty minutes later, they both re-emerged in the control room, breathing heavily again and with more nicks and scrapes to show for their efforts.

Anakin's smile was laced with irony. "Well, that was fun," he said, deadpan. "I could have done without that extra exercise." He slumped into a handy nearby chair, his legs sprawled in front of him. He cast a lazy eye over the electronics of the control panels, his mind automatically cataloging the use of each one.

Obi-Wan sank to the floor with his legs crossed, looking for all the galaxy like he was going to meditate. But instead, he just slumped as well. His head cradled in his hands, he rubbed at his scalp to relieve the ringing in his ears from the close-quarters fighting.

"Oh, and you'll be glad to know," Anakin started as casually as possible. "I've lost my comlink somewhere."

"Great," Obi-Wan rejoined. "And mine doesn't seem to be working either. Some interference." Obi-Wan looked up from his seated position. "Can you see out of those windows over there?" He asked his taller partner.

Anakin hefted himself grumpily out of his chair and stood as tall as possible to see. Nothing but white armor as far as the eye can see. "Looks like it's all under control. The slicers should be on their way in soon," he reported as he returned to his seat.

The Separatist stronghold had been important to take in relatively one piece in order to retrieve intel from the computer banks in the control room. Anakin and Obi-Wan would now stand guard until the Clones relieved them to ensure nothing interfered with that retrieval.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cody and Rex had directed a mop up of the remaining battle droids around the compound. They were still waiting to hear from the Jedi, but their comm silence wasn't all that unusual at this point.

There was that one time on Cato Nemoidia when the Generals had retired to their two-man tent to discuss the battle plan for the next day. They hadn't answered their comms, and Rex had come to find them with some question of personnel and medical supplies. When he announced his presence, he heard shuffling and muffled swearing from inside the tent. When he was summoned before them, they were red-faced as if they had been sparring inside the tent.

He looked around and immediately ascertained that there was definitely not enough room for sparring, nor even hand-to-hand combat in the small enclosure. Further, he noticed that the bedding was mussed up and their clothing in different states of disarray. The Clone Captain frowned ever-so-slightly, made his requests, and left. He didn't mention the incident to anyone.

* * *

"Master?" Anakin queried of the man on the floor. "I think I need your help over here."

Obi-Wan raised his head, ready to snap off some remark about being really tired, thirsty, and sore himself when he took in his partner's stance and state of dress.

Anakin had his leggings pulled open and down to expose his hard length. His flesh hand was exploring from the root to the tip and Anakin's face was relaxed in a mask of pleasure.

"Oh, Anakin, not now," he began but was cut off by a feral growl. Obi-Wan had to grin at that.

"Yes, now. I want you. I want the release. And I want it now," he commanded. He continued his stroking motion and an evil grin spread across his face. "Or I'll not touch your lightsaber again for a month! Just try me," he threatened.

"Oh, yes, I can just see you-not soliciting sex-for a month. An interesting picture it makes, hmmm?" Obi-Wan ended with his best Yoda impression. Anakin grinned now, knowing their foreplay was well and truly underway now.

"C'mon, Obi-Wan," he resorted to whining. "You know you can't live without my touch anymore," he teased again with a wicked pout.

"I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to live _with_ your touch if you can't learn to be a little more careful than you were today," he went on the offensive to try to derail Anakin's arousal. However, Anakin didn't care if he were sexually aroused or angrily aroused. It was all arousal to him.

Scowling manfully, but not stopping his ministrations to himself, he replied breezily, "You were never in any real danger as long as I was here."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows shot up, "Oh really?" he asked with years of indignation. "So I'm a doddering old fool who needs you to carve out a battle safe-zone around me to keep me from my own incompetence? Is that it?" Oh, it was fucking on.

Anakin rolled his eyes to the ceiling and left them there. "No," he practically shouted. "That's not what I meant at all. Geez," his exasperated tone satisfied Obi-Wan on several levels.

Obi-Wan assumed the wizened Yoda voice again, "Be there in a few hours I will, Young Skywalker. Need my gimer stick and time to reach that side of the room I do." By the end of this, they had both melted into snickers.

Suddenly remembering his original intent, Anakin fluidly slunk out of his chair onto the floor. He approached Obi-Wan on all fours, picking his way though the detritus of battle. Sinewy like a cat, he circled his prey and came to a seated position behind his partner, rubbing himself up against the defiant back, trying to turn the situation sexy again. His legs curled around to enclose Obi-Wan's bent legs and give Anakin more leverage to rub at the small of Obi-Wan's back.

Obi-Wan grunted at the stimulation. He was still not comfortable with the idea of being so easily caught, but he was becoming increasingly aroused by this wanton display. He could feel Anakin's desire through the Force like a white-hot flame threatening to consume him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Not here, Anakin," he pleaded. "Remember that time in your fighter?"

* * *

Cody had been leading a tour of new troopers across the flight deck when he noticed movement in the cockpit of General Skywalker's Six. As he moved closer, he saw the brown of Jedi robes, and surmised that the General was in there tweaking the damn thing even more than he already did. He seemed to like mechanicals as much as the Seps did.

Then General Kenobi's face appeared in the closed, and fogged, canopy. Cody's face took on a questioning look, as the General spotted him. Eyes widening just slightly, the canopy opened shortly thereafter to reveal both Jedi. General Kenobi immediately leaped onto the ladder and made some comment to Skywalker about getting the tool he needed.

When General Kenobi hit the deck, he turned to Cody and tried to casually pretend he hadn't seen the Clone Commander before. "Hello, Commander. Just lending a hand to Anakin for fixing the Johnson rod in his fighter. It's a tricky operation. Needs two pairs of steady hands." He looked encouragingly at Cody, willing him to accept the explanation without comment.

"Yes, sir," was all Cody admitted. He motioned to the other troopers to follow his lead to another part of the flight deck. Obi-Wan absently grabbed one tool or another out of the large toolbox on the deck and climbed back up the ladder. Cody swore he could hear Skywalker laughing heartily and Kenobi trying to shush him.

* * *

Cody now looked at Rex in the field. It was time to go after them. They had maintained comm silence for too long. Something must have gone wrong.

"Rex, search and rescue!" he commanded.

Rex nodded once and selected a squad of men to follow the two commanders. They entered the building through the same blown-out hole the Jedi had used. Best to follow in their footsteps.

Opening a secure channel exclusively to Rex, Cody asked him, "What do you think is going on?" He kept his tone intentionally neutral. Unlike outsiders, clones were used to picking up subtle cues from their voices even with the electronic conveyance of the helmets.

Rex responded quickly, "I'm sure I am in no position to speculate, Commander."

Cody continued. "Hmm," he mused. "Did Fives ever fill you in on an 'incident' in the mess hall during third shift?"

"Didn't see any report on anything," Rex returned, playing along to get Cody to give him the details.

"No, you wouldn't have," Cody agreed. "This was, uh, unofficial. Nothing dangerous or traitorous, I thought at the time. Just, not necessarily within protocol," he allowed.

"And?" Rex asked, kneeling down to peer around a blind corner, blasters poised. Seeing nothing, he waved the troopers forward. For all the other men knew, there was no conversation going on, and it was recon business as usual.

"And the Generals were, uh, conferring about something apparently highly sensitive. They were huddled so closely that Fives thought Kenobi's lips might have actually been on Skywalker's ear. But nothing was confirmed before they resumed normal seating," Cody relayed.

Rex shook his head, inadvertently, trying to imagine what information was so top secret that it had to be whispered directly into someone's ear in an empty room. One of the troopers in the hallway hesitated, thinking the shake was at him. Rex indicated with hand signals that things were fine and he should continue his progress.

* * *

At the reminder of the mirth he had felt sitting in the cockpit of the Six and watching Obi-Wan talk about 'Johnson rods' with Cody, Anakin let out another laugh as full as he had that day. "You should have seen your face, Obi-Wan," he teased.

"Yes, well, the material point is that we could get caught in a compromising position in front of our troopers. I'd just as soon not," Obi-Wan concluded speaking with finality on the subject.

A husky voice next to his ear replied, "But, Master, it's your own fault. You know what whispering in my ear does to me. So, really, you started this, and I'm only finishing it." He finished his declaration with a swirl of his hips. Obi-Wan whimpered. He knew he was about to give in.

"Ok," Obi-Wan decided giving sooner rather than later was preferred. "But could we at least seek some semblance of privacy?" The Master gestured to the computer banks that formed a protective barrier in front of a relatively unscathed wall. "How about against a wall at least?" His eyes twinkled with the suggestion. He knew that would never be turned down. Anakin loved a good fuck against a wall.

The younger man pushed himself up and offered a hand to his friend. When the lithe body rose from the floor and reached around to grasp onto the thicker frame, Anakin bent his head to kiss Obi-Wan passionately. He never did anything without passion. And Obi-Wan matched him, despite his earlier protestations.

Reaching down to cup Obi-Wan's firm behind, Anakin hoisted the smaller man up as Obi-Wan wrapped his legs around the slim hips of his lover. They moved with smooth impatience to their chosen spot, their mouths dueling without respite.

When Obi-Wan's back came into contact with the wall, he immediately arched to rub his groin into Anakin's. He smiled at the effect this motion had on his young lover. Lust clouded the sky-blue eyes in front of him, and Obi-Wan continued his tilting motion to keep up the friction, his hands scrabbling for purchase against the smooth surface behind him.

Anakin adjusted his grip on Obi-Wan's ass to better accommodate his motion. Then he planted his feet in a wider stance to brace their combined weight between floor and wall. He leaned forward to capture Obi-Wan's collar bone in his lips, mouthing the sweaty skin like a tasty delicacy. His already alert member was aching with the attentions of Obi-Wan, and he let out a frustrated groan.

Understanding the cue, Obi-Wan unlocked his ankles behind Anakin and dropped lightly to the floor. He quickly shed his boots and leggings, leaving them dangling from one leg, and reassumed his position-this time with nothing separating their skin. Anakin massaged the firm globes of muscle in his hands once more, much happier to be touching the skin there than the rough cloth of Jedi clothing.

They both tried to shed everything Jedi in moments like this. They knew their attachment was forbidden. And they didn't need anything like tunics, lightsabers, or, Force-forbid, holoimages of Yoda popping up in the middle of these proceedings. They wanted to be just men. Just humans. Just lovers. Their breath, their skin, and their Force connection were the things they craved.

Growing tired of the teasing, Anakin pulled his groin slightly away from Obi-Wan's body to point it to his destination. All of his earlier attention had his pre-cum flowing enough to provide lubrication in this situation. Obi-Wan wouldn't complain of extra friction, he knew. Once he felt the muscle opening to his thrust, he knew he had found the spot. His hands parted the cheeks a little further.

With a swift and owning motion, he buried himself inside Obi-Wan, crying out as he did. This was his reward for all he sacrificed in this war. He deserved it, and he would have it. He would have his Master's devotion, love, and ass until they both rejoined the Force.

He quickly came up to speed, pulling out and slamming back in. Obi-Wan held on tightly, used to Anakin's need for release after a battle. He was honored to be his chosen vessel. But he too found his release and comfort in these dalliances. Hadn't he been the one to first approach Anakin after all? They played this game of dom and sub, but they were equal participants, and they both knew it.

Each indulged the others' predilections as only two committed partners would. Selfish lovers would not indulge in black lace or role play for the other. They would not consent to sex in alleyways and anonymous sex clubs. Anakin and Obi-Wan took care of each other in all ways.

* * *

Approaching the command center, Rex swung around to look directly at Cody. "You know, I also had an 'incident' I didn't report officially. I was on midnight watch and making my way to the bridge. When I arrived, I saw that all the other personnel had been dismissed. All, that is, except the Generals. They were bent over the holomap. Nothing unusual there except that Skywalker was behind General Kenobi, not beside him. He looked like he had him pinned to the table-and his mouth seemed to be really close to the General's ear too. When they saw me, they jumped apart and almost yelled at me. I was just there for my assigned watch, and they acted like I was engaged in something highly questionable!" The indignation in his voice came through loud and clear to Cody.

Cody reached up a hand to place on Rex's shoulder, expressing the solidarity of soldiers. "I know, brother. I understand." And he did. This had to stop. They couldn't keep almost discovering something that was going on with the Jedi. They needed answers. If the Jedi wanted to keep their commanders loyal, then they needed to be honest about their actions. No more double-dealing or withholding information that could get other Clones killed. No secret information just for them.

"We'll get to the bottom of this," Cody assured the Captain. They rejoined the other troopers in their steady descent into the heart of the building. Finally, they were arrayed outside the closed doors of the control room. No lightsaber sound issued from the room, which portended either a finished battle or finished Jedi. Either way, neither Rex nor Cody liked it.

The troopers entered with a show of force and took in the situation.

* * *

In the throes of their coupling, neither Jedi had the capacity to notice the small horde of white-clad soldiers making their way into the room. The control panel they had chosen as a privacy barrier was more than waist high to even Anakin's height. Most of the troopers weren't even sure what was going on behind there.

But Rex and Cody knew right away. They quickly ascertained that there were no more droids threatening anything in this vicinity and ushered the rest of the troopers back out the way they had come. Closing the door and posting themselves as sentries, they continued their private conversation from earlier.

"Fek, that's what this is all about?" Rex asked incredulously. "Here, you had me worrying they had gone to the 'Dark Side' or they were passing intel to the Seppies or something." He shook his head.

Cody's reply was quick, "Well, after the business with Slick, any aberrant behavior is under intense scrutiny these days. I didn't know they just wanted a good fuck. They could have just said."

"Yeah, it's not like we wouldn't understand. We're male too. It's not like they programmed us to be eunuchs," Rex continued, relieved. "Actually, I'm kind of glad they're happy. Happy Generals make for happy soldiers."

Cody nodded agreement. After a minute passed in silence, Cody cleared his throat and said, "I hear Skywalker's technique with a lightsaber is unparalleled in the history of the Order." A snigger of laughter followed this statement.

Rex accepted the verbal challenge. "Yes, but Kenobi's work in the Outer Rim is legendary. In the Core too." They both laughed into their air-tight helmets that time.

Cody recovered first, "I always figured Kenobi would be the one to find a back entrance since Skywalker is more of a frontal assault guy."

"Yeah, that's because Skywalker's awfully proud of his lightsaber. He likes to show it off," Rex said.

They stood sentry for a good fifteen more minutes before the door behind them opened. Both men stood to attention for their Generals, hiding any last humor in their posture.

"Cody? Rex?" Obi-Wan questioned. "What are you doing here?" He was flushed but obviously relaxed.

Rex flicked open his comm channel to external speakers. "Standing guard, General." Obi-Wan regarded him and then looked to Cody.

"That's right, General. We didn't want you disturbed," he affirmed.

Anakin piped in then, "And why not? Isn't it your job to disturb us when events warrant?"

Both clones cleared their throats and shuffled a bit then. "Well," Rex began.

"Generals, sirs. As the commanders of this battalion, we have to see to the well-being of all the men, including yours. And we concluded that you needed an extra fifteen minutes of time to finish your, ahem, consultation," Cody said. He hesitated half a beat and jumped in again before either Jedi could respond. "We all know a good fuck can cure what ails you. We understand."

Obi-Wan turned four shades of purple and started to stumble back into the room, bumping into Anakin. Anakin reached his arms around his lover, smacked a big kiss on his cheek, and laughed.

"Thank goodness we have you guys to watch our backs. And everything else," he said. "Well, time to go, I think."

"Yes sir," both clones replied.

Obi-Wan finally found his voice as they followed their men back out of the building. "You truly will be the death of me, Anakin," he repeated his mantra. Anakin smacked him on the ass and grinned.

The End


End file.
